1. FIeld of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a pocket construction provided with a welt, which comprises
a pocket pouch with an inner panel and an outer panel, whereby the outer panel is closer to a garment,
a slot provided by forming a slit through the garment and the outer pocket panel, the ends thereof being formed into the shape of a V, and by folding the edges of the slot on the outer pocket panel, and
a lower welt partially on the pocket slot and partially on the lower edge of the pocket slot, and is attached by a stitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pocket constructions provided with a welt as described above are very generally used especially as trousers back pockets and jacket side pockets. They are then mostly provided except with a lower welt also with an upper welt or a flap and possibly also a link. A manufacture of such a conventional pocket construction with a welt, which has proved to be good and durable in practice, is, however, difficult and requires many steps including for example the step of turning the pocket pouch with the welts through the slot. An automation of such a process is understandably very complicated and has so far not been possible.
As efforts at manufacturing welt pockets automatically can be mentioned the methods known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,793 and 4,263,678. The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,793 is, however, not automatic, but requires a manual removal of a pocket blank from one device unit to another. In the method described in this publication, the welt pocket construction has been simplified and it includes hardly any seams made by sewing, but the seams are manufactured mainly by means of an adhesive technique. This results in that the pocket slot is stiff, and on the other hand, tears easily. A welt pocket construction assembled in a similar manner, i.e. exclusively by adhesive attachment, and reinforced by some stitches only is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,678. The advantage of this construction is that it can be assembled entirely on the reverse side of the garment, but it has also the drawbacks of the above-mentioned constructions attached by adhesive.